Answers to Ask Jazzy Mellows
by HSGisME123
Summary: I have a FIMFiction account, under the name of Jazzy Mellows, and I had people ask me questions, to which I would answer with a story, but apparently my stories weren't obviously set in the FIMverse (I thought they ...) So instead, I'll just answer them here, and put a link to the story in another
1. Chapter 1

It all started one night, when I was trying to sleep. I could feel the dream world tugging at me, and begging me to explore their gardens built on my subconscious, when...

"Jazzy, I've been thinking..." SO CLOSE! I turned to face my pegasus roommate. I still don't know how she can sleep on her back with wings. I guess that's why she shifts so much before she falls asleep.

"Yes, Chatterjoy?"

"Do I ever get annoying?" She's seriously asking me this at 11 p.m.? Crazy pegasus.

"Define 'annoying'," I say, hoping that the question will buy me enough time to fall back asleep. I forgot that, somehow, sleep deprivation makes my roommate think FASTER than she normally does.

"Well..." she starts. She took a deep breath, and I knew I wasn't going to enter the precious dream world before tomorrow.

"By 'annoying' I mean do I ever bug you, or do my actions sometimes bother you, like that one time, actually several times when I need your help with a math problem, but that's because math is gross and icky and I know you're like waayyy better at math than I am even though you say you hate it, but that's getting off topic. Do you ever want to not live with me because sometimes I know I can be annoying with my constant talking and everything, but I can't help it! I'm CHATTERJOY for Celestia's sake, it's my special talent, cutie mark and everything! So, I can understand if my constant talking is so annoying that you don't want to live with me, and if you want to move somewhere else with somepony who's quieter than I am, I totally understand that, but you know I have separation issues because I'm such a big baby, in fact I didn't want to move out of my parent's house, until I learned it was you I'd be rooming with. Well, I'm sure I could room with Golden Silence or somepony like that, but I'm sure that she'd kick me out before sunset. And I really don't want you to move out, but if you do, then I really really really really understand, but please please please please please don't move out, because if you move out then I'll be sad and you know how I can get super depressed and how worse things can happen and how you're one of the few ponies who'll listen to me when I go on and on and on and on and on about this depressing stuff, and I can see how that can get annoying sometimes. So, yeah, am I annoying?"

"Chatterjoy," I say, making sure she's done talking.

"Yes, Jazzy?"

"If I've tolerated your constant talking for this long, then why would you worry that I suddenly move out?"

"Because I was thinking about it," she said. "And when I thought about me from your point of view, I realized that I can get really annoying really fast."

"Chatterjoy?" I ask.

"Yes, Jazzy?"

"Go to bed." I say as I roll over, readjusting my covers using my magic, giving myself a little blanket cocoon. "You're thinking too much."


	2. Chapter 2

"JAZZY!" I heard the scream in the living room, despite me being in the shower. I rushed as fast as I could, turning off the water, quickly wrapping myself in a towel, not even bothering with the shampoo that was still in my tail, and ran towards the scream that I knew was from my roommate.

I arrived in the living room, so worried that something terrible had happened, I'm barely aware of the fact that I'm still dripping water, and soap. It's not long before I become as angry as Celestia would if she had learned that the most delicious, rare, takes an entire lifetime of study before you can even attempt to bake it kind of cake that she was planning on eating had mysteriously vanished. Chatterjoy was just fine.

"I thought something had happened!" I yelled at her. "You sounded like you were in trouble, or hurt, or something!"

"I am in trouble!" she said, looking at me sadly with her big brown eyes. Stupid puppy dog face. Works too well.

"What is it?" I said with a sigh. Maybe she did have a good excuse. Maybe...

"I need your help writing Jareth." Of course... it's fanfiction related.

"And what is Labyrinth, or anything with David Bowie for that matter, doing in one of your stories?" I asked. Then I thought for a moment. "Actually, all of your stories are about our Princesses. What is he doing with Celestia OR Luna?"

"It's an intermission," she said with a full on, ear to ear smile. That usually meant she was extremely excited, or she was plotting something. Knowing this character, it was the latter.

"Are we trolling him, or rooting for him?" I ask.

"We're trolling him," she said. "BIG time." She rubbed her front hooves together and laughed maniacally. That tells me that she already has the questions ready.

"Well then, my roommate," I tell her. "Ask away." Not only am I sucker for puppy dog eyes. My other weakness is David Bowie. It's like my Kryptonite, except it's not painful... Well, that's not true. There were those two albums in the 80's...

"Uh, Jazzy," Chatterjoy said. Breaking character already? That's not like her when she's on a roll with a story. Besides, I was just about to get into Jareth's character! He's so much fun to pretend to be!

"Yes, Chatterjoy?"

"Perhaps you should finish your shower first?" she said, pointing to the shampoo that's dripping from my tail, threatening to crust up the carpet.

"Probably," I say with a forced British accent, knowing it will get on my roommate's nerves, as I reluctantly return to the bathroom to finish my shower.

Then MY brilliant idea hatched. If I'm going to temporarily play the part of Jareth, might as well get in character now. Full Out British Accent Even Though Chatterjoy Will Kill Me Mode: ON!

I turned the shower back on, rinsing the shampoo out of my tail and beginning to lather up my mane. I can't help but grin as I begin to sing, loud enough so that my roommate will hear me.

"You remind me of the babe."


End file.
